Sten
|fire type = Fully automatic |games = Return to Castle Wolfenstein Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory }}The Sten submachine gun was the standard British weapon in World War II. As a weapon, it is gives the best of both worlds; cheap and easy to make, yet rugged and effective, though the British soldiers generally disliked it and referred to it as "World War special" due to its appearance. It also has a rate of fire of 540 rpm, a little faster than MP 40, but it is still easy to fire bursts and the weapon is fairly stable while being fired. The Sten was produced in vast numbers and various models. The British Empire used the Sten during Word War II and in conflicts that followed. It was replaced in the British arsenal by the Sterling submachine gun. The Sten gun was still being used after WW2, most notably the 1948 Arab-Israeli war, many Israeli infantry use Sten Mk. 2s. After that it was no longer being used in any countries anymore due to post-WWII SMGs are more effective. Single Player The Sten is obtained during the first part of Dark Secret, from Karl Villigut. It does more damage (10 hit points) than the MP 40 (6) and even the Thompson (8) and the much bigger cailber Venom (6), despite firing the exact same rounds the MP 40 uses; it's also somewhat more accurate than them, at least when fired in very short bursts. However, there's a catch; it will overheat after every 10 rounds fired continuously, thus causing the weapon to stop firing for a few seconds. This is indicated by a hissing sound and a puff of smoke rising from the muzzle. In order to prevent this, you must burst-fire and make sure that the red bar on the lower right-hand corner doesn't reach the left side of the overheat meter. If it does, then the gun has overheated. Along with Snooper rifle and Luger, you need to use Sten wisely to get through a stealth-required level. Once mastered, the Sten can be a powerful alternate to the M1 Thompson. This weapon shares the same 9mm round used by MP 40, which means you can use this weapon as much as you like. The Sten is already silenced, so it should be your main weapon in stealth missions. Remember to fire in short bursts, not only you can avoid overheat, also you can improve your accuracy. If used properly, the Sten can carry you throughout the game, as it can be used in most situations. The Sten is highly effective against human enemies, although it is less effective against X-Creatures such as Lopers and Proto-Soldiers, its still a good weapon of choice due to its higher damage output. Among the enemy forces, Sten is mainly used by the Elite Guards but a few SS Soldiers use the Sten as well. Their weapons have a little more heat tolerance, but skilled players can still use this fact to their advantage. Multiplayer In RtCW Multiplayer, it is only available to the Soldier and Lieutenant classes. In Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory, the Sten is only available to the Covert Ops class. Appearances The appears only in Return to Castle Wolfenstein and Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory. Behind the scenes *The name Sten is an acronym, from the names of the weapon's chief designers, Major Reginald V. S'hepherd and Harold '''T'urpin, and '''EN '''for 'Enfield, where the majority of the weapon is produced. *The Sten that is used in ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein and Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory is a Silenced Mark II version of the Sten made for British special ops or commandos, though most Mark II's have no silencer attached to it. Over 2 million Sten Mark II's are produced, thus making it the most common variant in Sten family. *During WW2, when the Sten was captured by German units these guns were designated MP.751(suppressed). Gallery stenfpview.JPG|First person view sten_mk2_ff_10.jpg|The gun in real-life External link Sten on Wikipedia es:Sten pl:Sten Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein weapons Category:Enemy Territory weapons Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory Category:Weapons